


Piece of Cake

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [216]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baked Goods, Drabble, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/21/19: “save, green, panic”A second drabble with the day's challenge words and the week's theme,food.





	Piece of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/21/19: “save, green, panic”
> 
> A second drabble with the day's challenge words and the week's theme, _food._

“Save some for the rest of us!” the Sheriff chided as Stiles cut an enormous slice of cake from a towering confection coated in green frosting and snowy coconut shreds.

“Don’t panic, Dad.” Stiles sliced a significantly more slender piece and lay it on a plate he handed to his father. “There. All for you!”

“Gee, thanks, son,” the Sheriff groused. “Thought I’d raised you to put others before yourself, especially loved ones.”

“You did, Dad. You did exactly that!”

Stiles lifted the plate bearing the huge piece of cake and set it down in front of a surprised Derek.


End file.
